halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:PreGame Lobby
Edits? Who the hell removed Silent Pete, MizzBehavin, and JK from the character list, and who keeps changing my edits? ATP2555 21:46, 2 January 2009 (UTC) + Edits? Informational mishap + Quit removing JK from Pregame lobby page. You've got me. I have an email alert of the last edit, but it's merely an IP Address. I will warn many come here with either incorrect information, or more commonly, people who express that information in the wrong manner for an encyclopedia, or even spam it with inappropriate material. This is far from uncommon. If you receive email alerts about edits to your articles or articles you've edited, the email will provide previous information in comparison to the new information, so you can revert the edit. I plan to do that as soon as possible. Emre004 13:06, 3 January 2009 (GMT+00 London) ATP2555 20:37, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Please stop removing Jabari from the Character list, he's a more talked about character. Jabari and JK? Maybe I need to see the series again, but I do not recall the name Jabari or JK ever being mentioned. Emre004 12:12, 15 January 2009 (GMT+00 London) Hes a new Character, so whoever is editing it to not show his name should stop. You should look on the Doom Squad site and look in his Profile. Minor and Random characters. There is NO Jabari or JK characters. That's you trying to add yourself into the series. If YOU want actual information about this series try going to THE ACTUAL WEBSITE for these guys. TGFilms.Blogspot.com. First, nigga, I'm not "myself" in the series. Second, THERE IS A JK AND JABARI SO HOW ARE YOU GONNA KNOW HOW I'M TRYING TO ADD MYSELF. You're just saying that because you cripple-faggots keep removing him, if you wanna know who they are, the pics are gonna be on google soon so quit rebelling. Please, if an official machinima maker has intervened, then they are probably telling the truth. Nemesis645 20:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I have a very....short.....fuse. You won't like when it detonates.--ATP2555 II 20:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Well, for your information, my fuse has detonated already. You have been given NUMEROUS chances to change how you act, and all I get is abuse and vandalism. Nemesis645 05:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Protection I am protecting the article at the present time, because the amount of vandals is getting unbearable. Nemesis645 05:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Please delete Narutorocks189, he is a nuisance and has expressed his hate for The Guard. He only causes trouble and is an extremely racist 12-year old - TG Member :Give me an example and I'll deal with him as appropriate. It's not I'm sceptical, I just like evidence before I act so the wrong people aren't unfairly punished. Thanks for raising the issue. Nemesis645 19:58, 9 July 2009 (UTC) He sends hate messages to members of the guard. These messages include racial slurs and extremely hateful things for a 12-year old to say. He has had about 10 youtube accounts which get deleted most of the time and with his new accounts he goes onto others' videos and reports them. He has numerous hate videos about The Guard which get deleted straight afterwards. About every guard member has him blocked. These are some of his youtube accounts: Narutorocks189 (the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th), Narutorock189, DBZrocks189, Narutorocks169, Narutoreviews, That's ten but there's more. His accounts he says get hacked and he blames Gallagher123 for it but I know doesn't. Any more examples you want? Oh yeah, this is what he said on the forums: Hello, im NarutoROCKS189. I am very disapointed in how the TG clan is going downhill. I have yet to get my actavation email for my NarutoROCKS189 and for my NarutoROCKS189The2nd accounts I send friend request to a lot of you, but only pitchblack and rocker accepted my request. Now I feel that TG the LJ, Gallagher123, TG Prophet, and many others should be kicked out, and not allowed to have any relationship with the clan. I have a very well known and respected youtube channel, that if I chose to do so, could make thousands of people to hate the TG clan. Now, I will do such acts if they are not kicked out of the clan. Yes, he actually said that. - TG Member I never said any such thing. If this is harabek, you need to know I never said that. I shouldn't be kicked off a website I never caused trouble on. NarutoROCKS189 06:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks and sorry for your inconvenience at his hands. I'll deal with his edits to this page or would you rather he was blocked? Nemesis645 05:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you, and please do whatever you see fit. I deleted his false info that says Daniel Roth voiced Rob for episodes 1-3 - TG Member Daniel Roth confirmed himself he was in PGL as Rob. Talk to him about it. NarutoROCKS189 07:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) He is clearly lying. TG Auxor has voiced Rob every episode, you can confirm it on the biographies. It's things like this that don't make you trustworthy editing this page. - TG Member And Auxor would be Robert Wright? Nemesis645 20:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I know Auxor is Robert Wright. I'm friends with the guy. Don't blame me though, you should be blaming Daniel Roth, he is the one who claimed to be Rob, not me. NarutoROCKS189 21:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) OK. i am an unnamed TG member. i can attest that narutorocks has no good intentions of being on this page. Ok, seriously, if I had no good intentions on this page, why wouldn't I have deleted the article? Plus, it's one of my favorite machinima. That would make no sense whatsoever. NarutoROCKS189 22:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) You are no friend of TG Auxor, and you put a personal attack on TG Gigavux. If you were friends with TG Auxor, you would know that the information Daniel Roth gave you was incorrect. If you post whatever a false source tells you then it proves that you are too incompetent to edit this page. Pus, you have marked yourself as an enemy of the creator of the show. And Nemesis, he is Robert Wright - TG Member TG Member, thanks for raising the issue. Naruto, I'm not going to press charges this time, but if I hear about another incident related to TG, then you'll be receiving a two week block. The issues raised are just bizarre and shocking. Nemesis645 06:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) WTH? (Personal attack on Gigaxux)? Nemesis, why should I be banned from a site that isn't related to this? I never did what he said, and I'm not lying. And "Enemy of the show"? If I was an enemy, why am I helping the clan, not assaulting it? NarutoROCKS189 01:48, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I admit you have a point. However, I do not want to hear about any other incidents related to TG. Nemesis645 05:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) The fact that you made a hate video about The Guard and the creator of Pre Game Lobby is the leader of The Guard is point enough. If you call laying false facts "help" to the clan then you are mistaken. You can never help the clan, not after what you've done. And thank you Nemesis. - TG Member A hate video? I don't make hate videos, I'm against hate videos. NarutoROCKS189 08:12, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, I had just posted a comment on this then the next time I look at the page my comment is deleted. I looked on the history and it says Narutorocks deleted my comment. Just check the history for reference. What I said (which was what Naruto deleted) was: "The fact that you made a hate video about The Guard and the creator of Pre Game Lobby is the leader of The Guard is point enough. If you call laying false facts "help" to the clan then you are mistaken. You can never help the clan, not after what you've done. And thank you Nemesis. - TG Member " Naruto, he just said that another step out of line and you would be banned for two weeks, I do not understand why you would do this now? - TG Member I seriously don't know what's wrong with you. You claim I hate TG, although I'm helping it's fanbase? That really doesn't make any logical sense. If someone hates the other, they don't help each other. I do admit I have a fued with Gigavux, but why does that mean I hate the entire clan? I happen to be friends with rocker, HardcoreFlea and like two or three others from the clan. If I hated the clan, wouldn't that mean I wouldn't be friends with them? NarutoROCKS189 02:58, 28 July 2009 (UTC)